


A Delightful Torture

by KauHuf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Size Difference, back on that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauHuf/pseuds/KauHuf
Summary: Sidon attempts to ignore his feelings for Link as the two rest quietly. He fails.Inspired by unhealthydoctors on tumblr.Sidon's POV, Oneshot





	A Delightful Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some sidlink cause of all the damn art I’ve been seeing on tumblr.  
> [Mainly this one.](https://unhealthydoctors.tumblr.com/tagged/botw-link)

A Delightful Torture

‘You’re really damn big.’

It’s signed slowly so Sidon can easily follow it, but it still takes him a moment. They’re sitting by one of the resting pools now quiet due to how late in the evening it is. He and Link had been talking all night, Sidon through quiet murmurs and Link through a mixture of sign and hums.

“Oh…well I suppose you’re not wrong. Even amongst my people, I am very large! The royal family has always had a leaning towards larger males!” Sidon laughs.

Link nods thoughtfully before asking ‘How come?’

Sidon cocks his head and shrugs.

“I’m not sure, actually. I suppose you could ask my father that, he’s one of the largest Zora the kingdom has ever known! Although, my people can live for a very, _very_ long time, and never really stop growing…”

Sidon gestured to himself, chuckling again.

“But yes, it is true that I am still quite big!”

Link laughs, a wide grin breaking out across scarred skin and Sidon feels something in his heart warm. He’d been feeling this way more and more lately, particularly when his Hero was near. Unfortunately, Sidon was fully aware of what that feeling was and what it meant, but he was choosing to ignore it.

Of course, spending time with Link alone, at night, away from prying eyes and envious glares wasn’t helping, but to avoid him completely would be a cruel torture for both of them.

So Sidon allowed himself to give into temptation, using denial as a shield against un-princely thoughts.

Sidon smiled. “Or maybe, you’re just really damn small?”

Link continues to grin up at him but his giggles have stopped, replaced instead by a soft ‘hmm’. Sidon fears for a moment that he’s offended Link; he’s never seemed particularly sensitive about his, size but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t be hurt.

“Uh. I apologize, Link that was inappropriate of me! I don’t know why I’d say such a thing-“

Link tugs his arm and starts to sign again, slowly. It takes Sidon a few go-throughs to fully decipher what Links saying, much to his chagrin as the champion chuckles.

‘You’re really damn cute, too.’

“…oh. Well then…” He finally gets it and feels hot blush cross his face.

Link smiles and stares down into the pool, but not before Sidon sees a similar soft blush across his face.

If being away from Link was cruel torture then being with him was truly just as bad. He had a duty to his kingdom, to his people-

-but surely, delighting in the presence of his dear Champion for a while longer was fine, right?

“S—so are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo~  
> So, finals are coming up and then I'll be done with college (hooray), so content will be even slower for the next few weeks...  
> i am sorry. i swear i will do better.


End file.
